Rare Ghazt
Description The Rare Ghazt is the first rarethereal monster, being introduced on April 22nd, 2016. Unlike its common counterpart, the Rare Ghazt is a greenish-goldish color and has four legs in addition to the original two arms. It has two legs on each side of its body, green orbs and bubble-like lumps on its head and down its back. It does not float upwards and downwards like the regular Ghazt. Song Audio sample: The Rare Ghazt plays the same tune as its counterpart the Ghazt. Breeding Like all other Rares, Rare Ghazt is only available for breeding during short time periods announced in the game. Breeding on Plant Island Like its normal counterpart, the Rare Ghazt can be bred using a combination of an Entbrat monster and a three-element monster, which is only possible on the Plant Island. Possible combinations: * + Entbrat and T-Rox * + Entbrat and Bowgart * + Entbrat and Clamble * + Entbrat and Pummel Failed breeding results in a parent monster or Ghazt. For the shortest wait time per attempt, Entbrat and T-Rox is recommended. It is assumed that the Rare Ghazt's chances of breeding are less than the common Ghazt's. It is unknown if any factors other than Wishing Torches might affect the chance of success, such as breeding using Rare Entbrat and Rare T-Rox. Breeding on Ethereal Island On Ethereal Island, breeding a Ghazt with any other monster can result in a Rare Ghazt instead of regular Ghazt. A two-element Ethereal is a more likely outcome than the Rare Ghazt. Once a Rare Ghazt is available, breeding it with a regular Ghazt to get more Rare Ghazts will avoid getting two element Ethereals in the way. Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in coins per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Coins Shards Feeding Monsters Each monster needs to be fed four times before it reaches the next level. Increasing the monster's level increases the coins earned per minute. The food per level is the same for all Ethereal monsters of the same element count and can be found in this article. Likes Ghazt.png|Ghazt|link=Ghazt|linktext=Ghazt Bass String Bridge.png|Bass String Bridge|link=Bass String Bridge|linktext=Bass String Bridge Hollow Log.png|Hollow Log|link=Hollow Log|linktext=Hollow Log Razzli Tree.png|Razzli Tree|link=Razzli Tree|linktext=Razzli Tree Every monster has different things that they like. For every unique object that they like that's placed near the monster, the monster's happiness will increase by 25% (in other words, placing two of the same liked item near a monster will still only increase happiness by 25%). *Ghazt *Bass String Bridge *Hollow Log *Razzli Tree See the Likes page to view a complete list of all monsters' likes. Strategy Some items to take into consideration when designing your island by strategy are number of beds for the monster, rate of income per bed, max income per bed, and time for max income to be reached. The income below is for level 15: Notes *It was the first Rare Ethereal Monster to exist and was first available to breed on April 22, 2016. *The Rare Ethereal Monsters are nicknamed "Raretherals". *Currently, it is not available from the StarShop. *A Rare Ghazt cannot be bred with a Ghazt on Plant Island, although they can on Ethereal Island. Category:Monsters Category:Rare Monsters Category:Ethereal Monsters Category:Rarethereal